


XII - One Tape

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including art/gifsHERE





	XII - One Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/119495927433/sam-its-falling-again-move-it-closer-dean)

“Sam, its falling again. Move it closer.” Dean tuts and let’s go of their cocks. “Here hold these, I’ll do it.”

Sam snorts. Hold these. Like Dean was talking about a couple bags of groceries. He shakes his head fondly and untwists his hand from the sheets to wrap his fingers around their erections, slippery slick with lube. Dean flails his arm out to reach the small video camera set up on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t get our faces in,” Sam says, leisurely jerking them both off as Dean fiddles with the camera, scrunching the duvet up under it to heighten the angle.

“I won’t. I’m not an idiot.”

Sam squeezes their cocks more firmly, causing Dean to gasp and close his eyes.

“Just hurry up, Dean,” Sam groans, swirling his narrow hips in a slow figure of eight. He ruts against Dean’s cock, loving the searing hardness, the soft roundness of the crown, so similar to his own, but not quite. Dean leaks a drop of clear precome and Sam thumbs it over Dean’s slit.

Smirking, Dean presses the camera down with the palm of his hand one last time, before hauling himself back on top of his brother. Sam continues to stroke their cocks, and Dean dips his head down to suck on Sam’s lips.

“We’re gonna look so hot, Sammy,” Dean whispers against Sam’s neck, his teeth sinking in to smooth skin as he thrusts into Sam’s fist. “Can’t wait to watch this later. Gonna fuck you with it on. Listen to you making those sweet, sexy noises. Sink into you good and deep. Make you scream.”

“God, Dean,” Sam says, voice cracking with pleasure. He arches up, trapping their cocks between their stomachs.

Dean rolls his hips against the tightness, hissing as his cock head catches on Sam’s knuckles.

“Let’s put on a show, baby brother.”


End file.
